icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saskatchewan Huskies
Overview "Huskies" is the name of the sports teams of the University of Saskatchewan which is located in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Their home ice is the Rutherford Arena. They are members of the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS), now known as U Sports. 'History' The U of S started play in the senior and intermediate series of Saskatchewan. As was customary in that period, they continued doing so after university play had started. They did not win any national titles in that early era but did get to the 1923 Allan Cup final, where they lost to the Toronto Granites. The winner of that series was to be Canada's rep at the 1924 Olympics. In 1918-19 the University of Saskatchewan and the University of Alberta played in an exhibition series which led to the formation of the Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) the following season. The U of S has iced a hockey team in every western university hockey season from the beginning in 1919-20. In 1962-63 the WCIAU changed its name to the Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WCIAA, or WIAA). The Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (as it then was) started the University Cup in 1963. When the WCIAA split in two following the 1971-72 season, the University of Saskatchewan became a founding member of the CWUAA, along with the University of British Columbia, University of Victoria, University of Calgary, and University of Alberta. Victoria has since departed and a GPAC merger and new programs have added new CWUAA opponents at the University of Manitoba, the University of Regina, University of Lethbridge, and Mount Royal University. *'Official Team Site' *'Twitter' *'Facebook' Senior/Intermediate Seasons Note: These are only the seasons for which records are available in Wikia. *1919: lost provincial final 8-0 to Regina Victorias *1921: 3rd of 3 teams in Saskatoon *1921: lost Western Allan Cup semi-final to Port Arthur 17-6 on aggregate (note: qualified as university champion) *1923: 4th of 4 teams in Saskatoon *1923: won Western final over Souris 7-6 on aggregate (note: qualified as university champion) *1923: lost Allan Cup final to Toronto Granites 11-2 on aggregate *1924: lost Saskatoon final 6-5 on aggregate to Saskatoon Nationals *1925: lost 4 games to 1 to Saskatoon McMillans *1931: 4th in 6 team Northern League *1935: 5th in 5 team Northern League *List of Saskatchewan Intermediate Playoffs *List of Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *List of Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *List of Allan Cup Finals 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'WCIAU/Senior: 1918-19 to 1939-40' 'WCIAU/WCIAA: 1945-46 to 1971-72' 'CWUAA/GPAC Split Era: 1972-73 to 1984-85' 'CWUAA Unified Era: 1985-86 to present' :∆ Qualified for University Cup in 1967, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1987, 1999, 2000, 2007, 2012, and 2016 as conference champion, in 2005 and 2006 as substitute host, in 2002 and 2008 as national rotating wild-card, in 1998, 2013 and 2014 as host, and in 2017, 2018, and 2019 as conference runner-up. Notes: *''The WCIAA played a two division format in 1971-72: West (W) and East (E).'' *''The GPAC merged into the CWUAA in 1985-86.'' *''The CWUAA played a two division format from 1996-97 to 2006-07: Mountain (M) and Great Plains (GP). 'Commemorations' 'Championships' '''INTERMEDIATE' *Saskatoon League: 1919 UNIVERSITY *WCIAU: 1921, 1923, 1927, 1928, 1930, 1952, 1953, 1959 *CWUAA: 1981, 1982, 1983, 1987, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2007, 2012, 2016 *University Cup: 1983 NOTE: This external link claims that the 1923 Huskies won the 1923 Saskatoon, Northern Saskatchewan, and Saskatchewan titles. Hockey Gods 'University Cups' *1967 University Cup *1981 University Cup *1982 University Cup *1983 University Cup *1987 University Cup *1998 University Cup *1999 University Cup *2000 University Cup *2002 University Cup *2005 University Cup *2006 University Cup *2007 University Cup *2008 University Cup *2012 University Cup *2013 University Cup *2014 University Cup *2016 University Cup *2017 University Cup *2018 University Cup *2019 University Cup 'International Exhibitions' *Dec. 15, 2009: Sask./Regina 4, Team Canada Juniors 2 Faceoff Story *Dec. 22, 2009: Saskatchewan 6 Team Slovakia Juniors 2 U of S Story 'Huskies who played in the NHL' *Robin Bartel *Gerry Couture *Dave Dunn *Bill Hay *Ken Lovsin *Ross McKay 'Pictures' Alternate Logos 'Links' 'Current Teams' *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds 'Former Teams' *Brandon Bobcats *Lakehead Norwesters *Victoria Vikings *Winnipeg Wesmen 'CW Teams in Other Leagues' *Trinity Western Spartans (BCIHL) *MacEwan Griffins (ACAC) 'Also see' National links: *'U Sports (formerly known as CIS)' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WCIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Canada University Hockey Category:Northern Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League teams Category:Saskatoon-Rosetown League teams Category:Saskatoon City League teams